Rogue
by aslycsi1315
Summary: The CIA calls the BAU to Manila, Philipines to deal with a terrorist bombing aimed towards American citizens. The BAU soon realizes that a rouge agent is behind the bombings. The agent is also willing to kill anyone that get in their way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Manila, Philippines- September 27, 2011 **

A small camp was placed outside of the hotel as shelter for American tourists who had not been able to fly back to the States yet. Hotch, who was in the passenger seat, was relooking over the case file when General Landers asked, "I guess you're not a fan of Agent Indigo."

"I'm not a fan of her methods," Hotch muttered without looking up.

"Yeah, I could understand that. The lady tends to do things to the extreme. Back when she was teaching pilots, she decided instead of teaching pilots survival skills in a classroom setting; she rounded them up with no warning and dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. By the time those poor boys made it back to Langley, two needed to be hospitalized. Her methods are incredibly extreme, but she is a good person and a great CIA agent."

"Has she ever been disciplined for her actions?"

"A few times, but her superiors understood that she meant well in the long run."

"Agent Jareau and I each have a child. My son shouldn't have his father disappear like that," Hotch answered. He thought back to the death of his ex wife, Haley that occurred a few years prior. Hotch prayed that his brother would be able to explain to his six year old son that his father was ok.

"I'm sorry and I do apologize for that. It was an incredibly poor decision and I promise she will be disciplined," Landers stated as a platoon of Marines ran past the SUV, "Like I said, I will get your team in and out here as soon as possible." He suddenly pulled the SUV over to the side of the road and parked. The team left the SUV and entered the crime scene.

They entered into what was once a popular coffee shop. Reid stepped over a charred chair and walked to the counter. The counter and a few pieces of rubble were the only things that had survived the explosion.

"A witness stated that he saw a white male in his late twenties walk into the café around 9:00am. He had a large package that he had under his arm when he entered. A few minutes later, he walked out without the package and got on a motorbike. Ten minutes later, the place explodes," Landers commented. He watched Prentiss and JJ step behind the counter.

He continued, "Twenty-six people died. Twenty of them were American citizens. The point of origin was by the window, but it doesn't match up with what we found to be the blast radius. "

Prentiss stated, "I don't think I have ever seen that happen. They appear to be highly intelligent to pull that off. "

"Are you saying that we aren't smart enough to keep up with these guys?"

"No, General. What Agent Prentiss was trying to say was that this seems to be the work a group of people that are extremely efficient and smart. There is a high possibility that all of the members have some form of higher education and military experience. It seems like they have this planned down to the teeth; how do you attack U.S civilians and outsmart three hundred and forty U.S troops?" Landers stared at him with a confused look on his face before saying, "Inside man."

"I have looked at all of these attacks. They were done where the U.S military is not concentrated. Whenever you moved your troops or changed tactics, someone alerted this group about it. You need to look through all of your men. Focus on those who had been in this area before either for vacation or multiple tours. Whoever is helping them could have possibly switched sides after seeing what the military has done," Hotch finished, "Is there anything else you need us to see?"

"No, that was much faster than I expected. You guys are good. I guess, we can head back to base and get you in the air within the next hour if possible." Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid nodded and started to walk towards the entrance of the café. Rossi put his sunglasses in his pocket and glanced out a large hole in the side of the building. _Something isn't right, _he thought_, it just got really quiet._

Suddenly, a bullet flew through the window and hit Rossi in the shoulder. He fell to his knees while Morgan dashed to his side. The rest of the team pulled out their guns and scanned the area for a shooter. Hotch aimed his gun to the rooftop directly across from them. Whoever the shooter was, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**September 25,2011 Quantico, Virginia**

_Hello, welcome to CNN. Today is September 25, 2011 and it is a quiet Friday night here in the Capital. My name is Dannilyn Jones. Our top story today has just come in. It appears that in Manila, the capital of the Philippines, there has been another bombing that has killed twenty six American citizens, most who were in the city for vacation. This makes the eleventh attack against American citizens in Manila within the last week. After this attack, the death toll has reached seventy four; fifty seven were tourists. There are speculations regarding whether this has anything to do with the United States increasing influence in the Philippines militaristically and economically. The CIA and U.S military still have no news on who is behind these attacks. Now to our correspondent in Manila…_

The news reported continued to play in the background while FBI Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss sat down on her bed with a bowl of soup. As a member of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, dealing with unknown suspects or unsubs was her specialty. While sipping some of her soup, Prentiss turned up the volume on the TV.

The attacks had become more and more violent over the past week. The U.S State Department had issued a travel ban on the Philippines after the seventh attack. Along with evacuating as much people as possible, the U.S military had deployed over three hundred soldiers to Manila to try and restore order . The media had called the group behind the attacks, the Unknowns. With the CIA and military struggling to find the killer, no one had thought to call the BAU.

It was not like the team was busy- they had only one case within the past week that was solved within a day. The only exciting thing that had happened to the team within the past week was that Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner's son Jack had caught the flu, which spread to Hotch and eventually the rest of the team.

Prentiss coughed and laid her head back into the soft pillow on her bed. She felt herself start to drift to sleep right as a knock came from her front door. She growled in annoyance and headed to the front door. After opening the door, Prentiss found herself in front of two CIA agents. Both were in suits, dark shades, and had a scowl on their faces.

"Can I help you boys?" Prentiss asked. While flashing their badges, the taller agent asked, "Are you SSA Emily Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ma am, we need you to pack a bag, grab all of your credentials, and come with us, please."

"What? What for?"

"That's classified. You have five minutes." Prentiss stared in shock at the agents for a moment before turning back to her room. She quickly grabbed a bag and began to stuff it with clothes. Her mind began to race as she started to grab her essentials. _Classified? Is this is regarding the bombings in Manila_? she thought to herself. After she packed her credentials, she threw her bag over her shoulder and pulled out her phone. Halfway through dialing Hotch's number, one of the CIA agents grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Prentiss exclaimed, " Give me my phone!"

"Who were you calling?" the agent barked. Prentiss raised her eyebrows in annoyance and snapped back at him, " My boss. I think he should know that I am going on an unplanned trip with the CIA."

"He knows." The agent picked Prentiss' jacket from off the couch and grabbed her wrist. He started to pull her to the door which caused Prentiss to yell, " Hey, let go of me. I can walk by myself!"

The agent held out a hand towards the door and retorted, " Be my guest." Prentiss glared at him and started to walk out the door. _Snarky little bastard_, she thought as she walked onto her front lawn. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of two black SUVs, similar to the ones her team used while away on a case. One of the agents suddenly pulled the bag off of her arm while the other one pushed her towards one of the SUVs.

The agent with her bag opened the back seat door and commanded, " Get in."

"Uh, not until you-" The agent pulled her arm foward and pushed Prentiss into the back seat and closed the door behind her. She then found herself lying on Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan's lap. Prentiss pushed herself up and found her sitting with Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Morgan? What are you guys doing here?" Prentiss asked as she put on her seatbelt. The SUV suddenly lurched forward and continued down the street.

"I was hoping that you would tell me," responded Morgan, who was glaring down the driver of the SUV, the taller CIA agent.

"I don't know. Wait, why are the windows so dark?"

"So we can't see where we are being taken."

"Where are Rossi, Hotch, and JJ?" Garcia called to the driver, who answered, " SSA David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Aaron Hotchner are in the other vehicle. "

Next to her, Reid rubbed his temples and muttered, " That felt like a kidnapping. Am I the only one that feels like we have been kidnapped?"

"If they don't tell where we are going in the next five seconds, it technically is kidnapping," stated Morgan.

"Well, maybe-"Prentiss had started to say, but the SUV went over a pothole causing her to hit her head, " this has something to do with the attacks in Manila."

Garcia muttered, " I was in the middle of kicking some guy from Ireland's butt on World of War craft when they almost kicked my door down! What does the CIA need me for?"

"I don't know Penelope."

"Ok, what happened to a phone call saying 'Hey, we need you in the Philippines'? Emily, did they pull this crap on you when you were in the CIA?"

"You mean, getting thrown in the back of vehicles with no information about where I'm going on a Friday night? Nope."

"This is getting ridiculous," Morgan muttered. " Hey, where are we going?" he growled to the driver. The driver paused before stating, " You all are needed to serve your country. You will learn about why you were picked up when we arrive at the location that we need to be at".

"That once again did not answer my question. Where-"

"Agent Morgan, you may ask that question as many times as you want, but be assured that I will not answer until we arrive where we need to be. I advise that you get some rest; you will need it."

Morgan glanced to Prentiss, who sighed in annoyance. She laid her head on Reid's shoulder. He smiled at her as she thought, _God I hope this isn't as bad as I feel like it's going to be….._


	3. Chapter 2

In the first SUV, Hotch felt his eyes droop as he sat next to JJ and Rossi. JJ was asleep on his shoulder while Rossi was nodding off against the window. They had been on the road for nearly eight hours now with no breaks or any ideas where they were going. Hotch was exhausted, but did not feel right falling asleep. He did not trust either of the CIA agents, no matter what association they were in.

Hotch's head dropped momentarily, but the agent shot his head back up when the SUV suddenly stopped. He touched JJ's shoulder and whispered, "JJ, Dave, get up. We've stopped. "

Rossi yawned and accidently gave JJ a push causing her to yawn in annoyance. The three agents looked to the left back door and saw the door open. It was the taller agent.

"Come with us," the taller agent stated. Rossi, Hotch, and JJ climbed out of the SUV and found themselves in a small dark garage. Hotch turned around and saw a sleepy Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, and Reid standing next to the second SUV.

"This isn't creepy at all," muttered Prentiss. Reid yawned and said, "Where are we?" The shorter agent pushed passed him and unlocked the door. He beckoned the team into the next room.

The team followed the agents into the next room, which had white walls and only had a platform with a railing on it. As soon as they arrived in the room, an older woman entered from the other side of the room and walked onto the platform.

The older woman put both hands on the railing and said, "Good evening, I am from the CIA-"

Morgan growled, " Where are we?"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you know that, but you were-"

"Hanscom Air Force Base in Massachusetts."

The team turned to Hotch who was glaring the woman down. She took a step back and gasped. Reid whispered to Garcia , " How did he figure that out?"

"Agent Hotchner, what makes you think that?" the woman asked. A small smile appeared on Hotch's face as he accepted the woman's challenge.

"On the bottom of your vest, you have an air force honor pin which led to me believe you have had a history in flying. I assume that you are in your thirties to forties which means you probably have many years experience in flying. Going off of that, I assumed that you would work in a position involving the air force seeing as you still wear the pin today and aren't flying as we speak. I then calculated that we had been on the road for about eight hours. Using my knowledge of the air force bases that the CIA and FBI have stake in, I was able to round it down to three on the east coast. While on the road I believe your agent assumed that all three of us were asleep and said on the phone that he was now passing the Massachusetts border which helped me narrow it down to Hanscom. Now, I would like you to explain to the team and myself why we were brought here against our will."

"I assure you, Agent Hotchner, you weren't brought here against your will. That would constitute kidnapping."

"The moment your agents forced us into vehicles and drove us here against our will, it became kidnapping. I assure you that I will be speaking to the District Attorney, the FBI director, and the CIA director about the matter as well."Hotch watched the woman tense up while showing her guilt on her face. The drive from his days as a prosecutor was beginning to take over. As of right now, the woman had power over the rest of the team, but Hotch was planning to change that.

The woman turned to a very annoyed Prentiss and said, " As someone who has worked with CIA before, I hoped that you would understand that we were simply following protocol."

Prentiss grinded her teeth before saying, " Not like that!"

JJ exclaimed, " What about our families? My boyfriend, my son, Agent Hotchner's s son and sister in law are probably worried sick about us!" The woman became nervous at the increasingly angry agents. She needed to end all of this before it got out of control.

"Agent Hotchner, may I speak with you in private?" she quickly asked. Hotch nodded and walked over to the side. She followed him and reached her hand out to him.

"My name is Jacqueline Indigo. I am part of a task force in the CIA that deals with terrorism. I am leading an investigation about the attacks in Manila. I gathered your team here because I need you to profile these guys. We have looked at every terrorist group in the country and they all come through as innocent."

Hotch crossed his arms and said, "You need my team to profile the unsubs?"

"Yes, we would fly out immediately. "

"Why didn't you call my section chief or myself? Does she even know we are here?"

"Strauss and all of your families are in the process of being informed. We did it this way since I felt that you would be more likely to say no. In the past few days, these attacks are becoming more and more frequent. In one of the attacks, four CIA agents that were off duty were killed. I now have agents all over the Philippines demanding that they be sent home. I swear your team will be in no danger at all, and will fly down, get a feel for the crime scene, draw up a profile and fly home within the next 72 hours."

"Let me discuss it with my team. We will give you an answer as soon as possible, but we would like a chance to go home." Hotch felt alarmed when the woman's expression darkened. She was hiding something.

"I actually lied once again. Strauss was alerted and she agreed that this would be the best course of action to get your team down there. "

"So we don't have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not," Indigo responded. She could almost feel the anger coming from Hotch. He muttered, " Fine," then turned and walked back to his team. Indigo watched each of the members of the BAU become upset. It was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours later, a military plane glided over the Pacific Ocean heading towards the Philippines. At the front of the cabin, Agent Indigo sat with her two CIA agents the team had met earlier, Agents Goldstein and Jackson. Towards the back of the plane sat the team, all extremely angry about the situation they were in.

"Strauss actually agreed to this?" Rossi asked. He opened a case file and pulled out photos, laying each of them on the table in front of them. Garcia winced in empathy as she looked at the photos of each of the crime scenes.

"According to Agent Indigo, seventy four people have died within the last eleven days in Manila. The attacks occurred in popular tourist areas. All of the attacks were done in places where there where American military or diplomatic families and American tourists. All of the attacks were done by someone placing the bombs in these areas ahead of time: no suicide bombers," Hotch stated. Prentiss picked up one of the photos and replied, "They know that this is a terrorist group that is anti- American. They found all of the terrorist groups that could possibly be involved, innocent?"

"No, they found a signature that none of the known anti- American terrorist groups have," Hotch said as he pulled a batch of photos from a different case file. As he laid the photos on the table, he heard a gasp from each of the team members. Within each photo, a large white flag with Filipino writing on it had been left at each of the crime scenes. " In English it means, _Until the history of crimes of the CIA has been revealed and punishment has been handed down, more of their people will die."_

Rossi picked up two photos and muttered, "The crimes of the CIA? What could they be talking about?"

As Morgan looked over the photos, he head a snicker come from Agent Goldstein on the other end of the plane. He glanced up to see one of them smiling while saying, "Aww, are the photos too graphic for the FBI's group of guessers?"

"It probably wasn't as scary as when we kidnapped them," mocked Agent Jackson. Morgan balled his hand in a fist and put his other hand on the seatbelt buckle. Prentiss placed her hand over his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Derek, it's not worth it," she said slowly. He glared at her for a moment before settling down. Morgan leaned his head back against the chair before hearing,

"That's the least of their problem," Jackson laughed, " I hear these seven can't stay out of trouble. For example, hey kid!"

Reid clenched his jaw and continued to look over the photos.

"Kid, have you done any dilaudid lately?"

At that moment, Morgan snapped. He undid his seatbelt and marched over to the Agent Jackson. Agent Jackson undid his seatbelt just as Morgan punched him in the face. Jackson fell to the ground, but grabbed Morgan's collar on the way down. Morgan landed on top of Jackson and punched him in the face again. By that time, Hotch and Rossi grabbed Morgan's arms and pulled him back. While Goldstein pulled the Jackson away, Agent Indigo stood in front of her agent and yelled, "Control your agent, Hotchner!"

Rossi pulled Morgan back another few feet while Hotch stood up and grabbed Agent Indigo's arm. He pulled her over to the side and barked, "What the hell was that?"

"Excuse me? Your agent lost control and hit one of my men. I could have him arrested!" Agent Indigo retorted.

"Your agent taunted Agent Reid about information that he should not know about. You want to tell me how he got that information?"

"People talk, Agent Hotchner. Your team has been the talk of the town lately. Everyone knows about the stuff you all went through including Prentiss' ordeal with Ian Dole to you killing Foyet with your bare hands," Indigo taunted. She soon regretted that statement as she got the feeling that Hotch was seconds away from strangling her. As she was only 5'5" and Hotch was 6'2", she began to feel nervous and afraid when he stood inches away from her face.

"Indigo, listen to me very carefully," Hotch growled, "For the rest of the flight, I do not want to hear one word from your team directed towards my team. As soon as we land, we will scan the crime scenes and talk to witnesses. As soon as we are finished, you will get us a flight straight back to Quantico where I will talk to your supervisor about this stunt. Do I make myself clear?"

Indigo nodded and backed away from Hotch. She motioned for her agents back into her seats quickly. Hotch turned around and walked back to his seat. He sat down next to Garcia, who was still buckled in. She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Sir, if you don't mind me saying; that was bad ass."

Hotch sighed as the rest of the team sat back down. He glanced over to her and said, "Thanks, Garcia. Guys, let's focus on the case so we can get in and out of Manila as soon as possible. Let's keep going over the case."


	5. Chapter 4

Twelve hours later, the military plane landed at an air base a few miles outside of Manila. Both teams exited the plane and walked towards a tent where a military general was reading over a map. Indigo approached the general and said, "Adam, I brought them just like I promised."

The general turned to Indigo and smiled, "Jackie, you made it!" He hugged her tightly, which caused Indigo to laugh. She turned to her attention back to Hotch and said, "Agent Hotchner, this is General Adam Landers. He will be providing protection for your team. Adam, these are FBI Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Jareau, Reid, Rossi, Morgan and Technical Analyst Garcia. They are from the FBI's Behavioral Unit. "

General Landers nodded while Hotch asked, "Can you direct us to the crime scenes, please?" Landers picked up on Hotch's annoyed tone immediately. "Of course, I can drive you over there myself. Can you give me a minute with Agent Indigo?"

"Yes. Also, do you have a place where our technical analyst can set up?"

"Yes, in our computer lab downstairs. Jackie's boys here can show you where to go, Miss Garcia." Goldstein nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the building with Garcia on his heels. Landers stepped away with Indigo for a minute which gave the team a minute to observe the town. An eerie quietness had blanketed the town, leaving the streets nearly empty.

"Ok, this is how it is going to work," Landers stated after approaching the team, " While you were in the air, there was another attack- a bomb went off in front of the U.S embassy- twenty two are dead; eighteen are Americans. I'm taking you to only one crime scene- a coffee shop not too far away from here. You guys then do your profile stuff, give us an idea of who to look for, and then I will get you back in the air on the way home within a few hours." Landers motioned over to a black van and said, "Shall we?" He then led the team to the van and all got in, with Hotch and Landers in the front seats. Landers started the engine and started driving into city.

One of the first things that Hotch spotted in Manila was a small camp that had been placed outside of a hotel as shelter for American tourists who had not been able to fly back to the States yet. Hotch, who was in the passenger seat, was also relooking over the case file when General Landers asked, "I guess you're not a fan of Agent Indigo."

"I'm not a fan of her methods," Hotch muttered without looking up.

"Yeah, I could understand that. The lady tends to do things to the extreme. Back when she was teaching pilots, she decided instead of teaching pilots survival skills in a classroom setting; she rounded them up with no warning and dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. By the time those poor boys made it back to Langley, two needed to be hospitalized. Her methods are incredibly extreme, but she is a good person and a great CIA agent."

"Has she ever been disciplined for her actions?"

"A few times, but her superiors understood that she meant well in the long run."

"Agent Jareau and I each have a child. My son shouldn't have his father disappear like that," Hotch answered. He thought back to the death of his ex wife, Haley that occurred a few years prior. Hotch prayed that his brother would be able to explain to his six year old son that his father was ok.

"I'm sorry and I do apologize for that. It was an incredibly poor decision and I promise she will be disciplined," Landers stated as a platoon of Marines ran past the vehicle, "Like I said, I will get your team in and out here as soon as possible." He suddenly pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road and parked. The team left the vehicle and entered the crime scene.

They entered into what was once a popular coffee shop. Reid stepped over a charred chair and walked to the counter. The counter and a few pieces of rubble were the only things that had survived the explosion.

"A witness stated that he saw a white male in his late twenties walk into the café around 9:00am. He had a large package that he had under his arm when he entered. A few minutes later, he walked out without the package and got on a motorbike. Ten minutes later, the place explodes," Landers commented. He watched Prentiss and JJ step behind the counter.

He continued, "Twenty-six people died. Twenty of them were American citizens. The point of origin was by the window, but it doesn't match up with what we found to be the blast radius. "

Prentiss stated, "I don't think I have ever seen that happen. They appear to be highly intelligent to pull that off. "

"Are you saying that we aren't smart enough to keep up with these guys?"

"No, General. What Agent Prentiss was trying to say was that this seems to be the work a group of people that are extremely efficient and smart. There is a high possibility that all of the members have some form of higher education and military experience. It seems like they have this planned down to the teeth; how do you attack U.S civilians and outsmart three hundred and forty U.S troops?" Landers stared at him with a confused look on his face before saying, "Inside man."

"I have looked at all of these attacks. They were done where the U.S military is not concentrated. Whenever you moved your troops or changed tactics, someone alerted this group about it. You need to look through all of your men. Focus on those who had been in this area before either for vacation or multiple tours. Whoever is helping them could have possibly switched sides after seeing what the military has done," Hotch finished, "Is there anything else you need us to see?"

"No, that was much faster than I expected. You guys are good. I guess, we can head back to base and get you in the air within the next hour if possible." Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid nodded and started to walk towards the entrance of the café. Rossi put his sunglasses in his pocket and glanced out a large hole in the side of the building. _Something isn't right, _he thought_, it just got really quiet._

Suddenly, a bullet flew through the window and hit Rossi in the shoulder. He fell to his knees while Morgan dashed to his side. The rest of the team pulled out their guns and scanned the area for a shooter. Hotch aimed his gun to the rooftop directly across from them. Whoever the shooter was, he was gone.

Hotch turned back to Rossi, who was grimacing in pain. Morgan pulled off his jacket and placed it over Rossi's wound. JJ gasped at the sight of blood leaking through Rossi's white dress shirt. Landers immediately dialed the air base as Prentiss and Reid kept an eye out for any more possible shooters. Hotch knelt next to Rossi and asked," Dave, how are you doing?"

Rossi gritted his teeth and said, "I have been through worse." Hotch turned to Landers and yelled, "We need to go now!"

Landers nodded and sprinted over to the van. Morgan and Hotch helped Rossi on to his feet as Reid, JJ, and Prentiss jumped into the vehicle. After helping Rossi into the back, Hotch jumped into the front seat and yelled, "Go!"

Landers immediately put his foot on the gas pedal and sped down the street. Hotch shot a worried glance back to Rossi before dialing Garcia.

"Very scared technical analyst speaking, how can I help you?" she stammered.

"Garcia! It's Hotch. Rossi's been shot!"

"Oh my God...Oh my God!"

"Grab everything that you can and meet us out on the airfield in five minutes. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be there faster than the speed of light," Garcia said. She hung up before Hotch could respond. Within five minutes, the vehicle halted to a stop next to a large green helicopter at the airbase. Hotch jumped out and walked towards Garcia, who was clutching her bag with a look of terror on her face, as she stood next to the helicopter. Reid and Prentiss helped Rossi towards the helicopter and helped him lie down on a stretcher in the helicopter.

Landers ran over to Hotch's side and yelled, "Agent Hotchner! I only have enough room on that chopper for two of your guys! Two of my guys," he pointed to two limping soldiers approaching the helicopter, "need medical help as well which leaves two spots! There is another helicopter that can be here in an hour for the rest of your team!"

Hotch swallowed and sighed. He stepped over to his team mates and said, "Reid, Garcia. You two will fly with Rossi to Caloocan City. There isn't enough space for all of us."

Garcia worriedly glanced between the helicopter and her teammates. "What about you guys?"

JJ answered, "Don't worry; we will be right behind you."

Garcia squeaked and said, "I can't really trust that see, you guys left like twenty minutes ago and came back with one of you being shot! For all I know, this could be the last time I ever see any of you!"

"Penelope," Morgan stated as he grabbed her shoulders, "I swear to you, we will see you in a few hours, baby girl. Don't plan on losing any of us for a long time." He pulled her into an embrace while she broke down into tears. Prentiss rubbed her back while she pulled away from Morgan. Prentiss then gave Reid a hug and said, "Be safe." He smiled and entered the helicopter and sat next to Rossi.

Garcia climbed in after him just as the helicopter blades began to turn. Landers closed the doors and backed up with the team as the helicopter slowly took off from the ground. It rose, turned towards the horizon and started to fly towards Caloocan City. Once the air base was out of sight, Garcia sadly whispered, "Be safe, my sweets."


	6. Chapter 5

Prentiss watched the medical helicopter rise and take off towards the horizon. She felt incredibly guilty about forcing Garcia and Reid to leave without them. She glanced over to Morgan, who was staring at the spot where the helicopter used to be. In the corner of her eye, she also saw Landers, Indigo, Goldstein, and Jackson approach them holding and wearing bullet proof vests.

"You guys need these," Landers said as he handed each of them a vest. Hotch slipped on his vest and said, "General, is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"Uh….yes, before you all came; there was a phone call that HQ received two days ago. The caller threatened to murder any U.S agent that is brought in to Manila to try and stop the bombings. A few agents were killed after the phone call, which is why so many of our agents and soldiers want to go home. I think they saw us when we got to the crime scene and took action into their own hands by shooting Agent Rossi." Hotch's expression darkened while Morgan growled, "So you brought us here knowing that there is a bounty on our heads?"

"No, I brought you here so you can catch these monsters and save lives," Agent Indigo retorted. Hotch scowled at her before walking away and pulling out his phone. He sent a text to Garcia.

_As soon as you land, I need a background check on Jacqueline Indigo.-Hotch_

After he sent the text, he sat down next to a fence and closed his eyes. This woman was going to be the death of him.

On the helicopter, Rossi closed his eyes and listened to the whirr of the helicopter blades. For an odd reason, it comforted him from the searing pain in his shoulder and the dizziness from the blood loss. While a doctor worked on his shoulder, Garcia and Reid sat nearby with Garcia holding his hand. According to the doctor, they were only five minutes from landing in the Caloocan City.

Rossi opened his eyes when he felt Garcia pull her hand away. He turned his head towards her and saw her pull out her cell phone.

Rossi mumbled, "Garcia….What is it?"

Without looking up, Garcia answered, "Hotch wants me to do a back ground check on Indigo, sir."

Rossi blinked as the helicopter went through a patch of turbulence. "Do it…. AS….AP."

The doctor leaned over Rossi and said, "Try to relax and conserve your energy, Agent Rossi."

"I was way ahead of you guys. While you went hunting for unsubs, I did a complete check on her and found a few interesting things."

"Tell me….." Rossi mumbled. He ignored the glare from the doctor.

"Ok," Garcia said as she opened her laptop, "Jacqueline Indigo did do the Air Force like Hotch said, but was actually reprimanded twice from almost killing her teammates. Right before they were going to let her go, her jet down went down somewhere in the Philippines. She went missing for six months before she was found walking into a small town injured, but relatively ok. After that, colleagues found her different and I mean seriously different. She apparently got really deep into utopias and peaceful violence, which was way different than her tough attitude. Besides going philosophical, Indigo refused to testify about what had happened during those six months that she went missing. She soon transferred over to the CIA and did office work until the violence in Manila started. She claimed she could be a big help and the CIA director took her in. "

"Change…behavior….didn't realize…"

"Nope, our brothers over at the CIA felt that this was totally fine. Rossi, I think something is wrong with this woman…."

Back at the base, Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ sat against the fence Hotch had previously occupied. Each agent was on alert for any attacks; they were apparently targets now. Landers was talking with someone through a radio, Indigo was working on something in the SUV, and Goldstein and Jackson were nowhere to be seen. Landers suddenly turned off the radio and glanced up to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, the chopper is five minutes out!" he yelled. Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ started to walk towards him when Indigo exclaimed, "Can someone get my agents? They are in the basement of the building gathering evidence that we had found earlier."

Hotch glared at her before motioning Prentiss to follow him. They both entered the building and walked towards the basement stairs. The building was nearly empty with most of its workers on the streets or on their way home. Hotch opened the basement stairway door and clicked the light switch.

The lights did not come on. Both agents looked at each other before pulling out their flashlights and guns. Hotch held his flashlight over his gun and led Prentiss down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom before yelling, "Agent Goldstein! Agent Jackson!" He shone his light through the room and saw two tables and large computer systems.

Both agents whipped their heads to the left when they heard a noise. Hotch aimed his gun at a spot near the bottom of the wall and walked towards it. He glanced around the corner of one of the large computer systems. Behind him, Prentiss continued to scan the room. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand hit the back of her neck. She landed on a knee and turned to see Agent Jackson behind her. Agent Goldstein jumped out of the shadows and attempted to hit Hotch. Hotch grabbed his arm and pushed Goldstein into the wall.

Prentiss dodged one of Agent Jackson's kicks. She stood up and kneed the man in the groin. He staggered back while she tried to kick him in the face. He grabbed her leg and twisted it causing Prentiss to land on the floor. He jumped onto her and punched her twice in the face. Blood began to flow from Prentiss' nose onto her face as she tried to grab the agent's hand. She was able to grab his head, pull it towards her, and head butt him. He fell over onto his stomach while Prentiss quickly got on all fours. Before she could get on her feet, Jackson picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She landed on the floor, let out a cough, and lost consciousness.

After Hotch had pushed Goldstein into the wall, he punched Goldstein in the face causing the CIA agent to stagger back. Goldstein retaliated by tackling Hotch to the ground and slamming Hotch's head into the floor. Hotch blinked as his vision started to blur while Goldstein reached in his back pockets for handcuffs. Hotch took the advantage and punched Goldstein again. While the silver handcuffs slid across the floor, Hotch slammed Goldstein into the computer system and kicked him in the face. Hotch quickly turned, got on all fours, and grabbed his gun. He turned around in time to pistol whip Goldstein in the face. Goldstein fell to the floor in a heap, allowing Hotch to handcuff him.

Hotch quickly stood and aimed his gun at the darkness. "Emily!" he yelled, hoping to hear her. He had lost the flashlight while fighting Goldstein which left him in complete darkness. He reached out hoping to touch the table and feel his way back. Hotch took two steps before he felt an arm go around his neck. Jackson slammed Hotch into the wall head first then stood back as the FBI agent slide to the ground. Still unable to see Jackson, Hotch felt pull himself being pulled onto his stomach and handcuffed.

A moment of silence passed before Hotch saw a light come from a flashlight above him. It was Jackson, holding a flashlight, as he stood over Prentiss. Jackson turned to Hotch and said, " If you so much as breathe, I will shoot her."

After receiving only a glare from Hotch, Jackson answered, " That's what I thought." He took a step back and turned off the flashlight, leaving the two incapacitated FBI agents in darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

Morgan leaned against the side of the SUV. _What the hell is taking them so long_, he thought. JJ walked over to him and gave him a worried look.

It should have taken Hotch and Prentiss no more than three minutes to get Goldstein and Jackson.

The helicopter should have arrived five minutes after Landers had said so/

Twenty five minutes had passed. Something was wrong.

"Where are they?" he called out to JJ. She shrugged and scanned the field. JJ suddenly turned back to Morgan and asked, "Wait, where's Indigo?"

_What the- _Morgan thought. She had been looking in her duffel bag after Prentiss and Hotch had left; Morgan had spent the time scanning the skies for the helicopter and JJ was nervously pacing behind the van. Neither they nor Landers had noticed Indigo disappear.

Morgan started to walk towards Landers and yelled, "General, where's Indigo?"

"She should be right…here," Landers said, looking to the spot where Indigo had once stood. "Jackie?"

_This is getting suspicious_. "I'm going to get Hotch and Prentiss. They should have been back by now," Morgan stated. He approached the army building cautiously, hoping that he was just being paranoid. A part of him feared that his two fellow team mates were dead or missing.

"Agent Indigo!" Morgan called. He took two more steps then stopped in his tracks.

The army building had two large main doors, which served as the only way into the building. The door handles were closed shut and no one was seen through the windows. _I could have sworn that there was about ten other people here a minute ago, Morgan thought, something is seriously wrong. _

Morgan glanced back to Landers and JJ, who immediately picked up on his concerns. Like Morgan, they pulled out their weapons and aimed it towards the doors, half expecting to see a gunman pop up at the door.

Morgan took another step before gunshots came from one of the top floor windows. The three of them ducked and landed near the door, away from the windows.

While Morgan and Landers began to fire back, JJ saw a glimpse of Indigo in a window. The CIA held her pistol in her right hand and had a devious smile. A thought suddenly flashed across JJ's mind.

_Indigo is the unsub._

JJ turned to Morgan and yelled, "Morgan, Indigo is the unsub! Landers, you have to inform your men and tell them that Indigo is feeding this terrorist group information!" Morgan fired two shots towards the window then looked around for an exit. A gap in a fence, large enough for a person to fit through, caught his attention. It was hidden by trees and was blocked from the Indigo's view.

Morgan whispered and pointed, "Head through the fence!"JJ, with Morgan and Landers behind her, quietly ran to the fence without catching Indigo's attention. Once she arrived at the fence, JJ crawled through the gap and ducked behind an abandoned car a few feet away from the base. Then, Morgan climbed through the gap and turned around to help Landers. Landers began to climb through the gap, but became stuck when the hole in his jacket got caught on the fence.

Landers growled in annoyance loudly, which caught Indigo's attention. Morgan turned around in time to see a bullet whizz through the air and hit Landers in the head. Even with years of experience in shoot outs, Morgan froze in shock as he stared at Landers' cold expression on his face. He didn't notice that JJ was calling out his name until she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Derek, he's gone! Come on, we need to go!" she exclaimed. Morgan then complied and ran with her into a small building located outside the fence.

**Caloocan City, Philippines**

_Buzz, buzz_. Garcia put her hand into her purse and felt for her phone. She was sitting in the waiting room at the Caloocan City Hospital Center. Rossi was still in surgery and Reid was asleep next to her. Garcia finally found her phone and answered it.

"Penelope?" It was JJ. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Garcia answered. She dug her fingers into the couch she was sitting on.

"Um…is Rossi ok?"

"JJ, what's wrong?" Garcia felt her heart begin to race as she dug her fingers deeper into the couch.

"Pen, is…Rossi….ok?"

"I don't know. The doctors won't tell us anything- I'm really scared though. He passed out while we were talking about Agent Indigo and her looniness-"

"What looniness? What did you find?"

"We found that CIA should have fired her or at least sent her to a doctor. Something isn't right about her-"

"She's been helping the terrorist group."

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"After Jackson took Hotch and Prentiss hostage, shot at us, and….killed Landers."

Garcia closed her eyes and grabbed onto Reid's knee. He shot up in confusion and glared at Garcia. "What was that for?" he angrily asked before catching the scared look on Garcia's face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Garcia stated to JJ, "Give me like thirty seconds to find somewhere private." Reid and she walked into a conference room across the hall from the waiting room. Reid closed the door before repeating, "What happened?"

Garcia put the phone on speakerphone and placed it on the table. "Are you and Morgan ok?"

JJ sighed and said, "Yeah, we are ok. We took cover not too far from the base. We need you and Reid to do two things for us: see if you can get in contact with anyone in Manila or nearby surrounding areas and get a blueprint, surveillance, anything that can get a look inside of that building. We need it fast!"

"Give me just a few. Reid is going to call around while I check for surveillance."

"Ok, call us when you find anything-"

"Ah, no. You two are going to stay on the phone with me for as long as possible. If you hang up on me, I will lose my mind. Clear?" She smiled when she heard JJ say, "Crystal clear, Penelope!" Garcia began to type into the military database while Reid once again asked, "What happened?"

"Oh my God, Reid. Morgan and JJ were shot at by Indigo and her two goons, Landers was killed, and Hotch and Emily were taken hostage. Ok, JJ. I have full access to surveillance cameras. I need somewhere to start."

She heard Morgan say, "Baby girl, check from the bottom up. Indigo had asked Hotch and Prentiss to go get Goldstein and Jackson from the basement. She disappeared not to long after."

"Ok dokes. Let me…..see," Garcia trailed off. She stared at the computer screen in shock causing Reid to rush to her side.

"Baby girl, what is it?" Garcia swallowed and said, "Son of gun…I see Jackson and Indigo- they are walking up a stairwell. They seem like they are in a good mood. That's a little creepy."

"What about the basement?" JJ asked.

"Yeah….there's no one…well, ok I see Goldstein just lying on the floor handcuffed….there, but-"

Reid muttered, "Oh God…"

Morgan gave JJ a worried look. "What?" he called out, praying for good news.

"When I tapped into the surveillance in the basement, I got the ability to look through the footage….and I can see Emily and Hotch fighting Goldstein and Jackson," Garcia answered.

"What happens?"

Reid sighed. "It looks like Jackson took down Emily while Hotch took down Goldstein. Then…..it looks like…..Jackson got Hotch. The footage is very fuzzy because the lights were off."

"Wait, you said that you can only see Goldstein in the basement?"

"Yeah, well. As I scan through the video…it looks like Jackson and Indigo took Hotch and Emily out of the basement, according to the time stamp, about fifteen minutes ago. Ok, I'm back on the stairwell and….I've lost Indigo and Jackson-"

"Keep looking, baby girl. Reid, did you get in contact with anyone?"

"A lady put me on hold at the Pentagon, even after I said that I was an FBI agent in need of help."

Garcia started to chew her pen cap as she clicked through the cameras in each of the thirty four rooms in the building. _Come on, come on_; she thought as she clicked her mouse which changed cameras, _Where are you guys_?

"Crap," she muttered causing Reid to ask, "What is it?"

"I found Jackson in the second floor bathroom. I'm going to see if I can follow him." Garcia leaned into the screen and watched him walk down a hallway and head up a staircase. Jackson then walked onto the fourth floor and into a large room. Garcia could see Indigo searching a case of files outside the room as Jackson walked in with a wide grin. He stopped in front of Prentiss and Hotch, who were both sitting handcuffed back to back on the floor. Garcia's eyes widened at the sight of what appeared to be a small blowtorch and a knife in Jackson's hands.

Reid peered at the computer screen. "What is he doing? Guys, you need to get down there. Fast!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hi, I'm a university student, which leads to me having lots of homework during the week and very little time to write. With that being said, I have made many mistakes with this story- even after I proofread and reread the story a few times. I am finding myself missing grammatical errors or mistakes in the plot even though most of this story has already been written. I'm so grateful for all the reviews and once again apologize for the errors. **

*****I made a mistake in the plot within the last chapter- Goldstein is in the basement and Jackson and Indigo are in the room with Hotch and Prentiss. It has been fixed and I once again apologize!**

**Manila, Philippines**

_What the hell?_ was the first thought that popped in Hotch's mind at the sight of the blowtorch and wrench in Jackson's hand. The CIA agent was lighting the wrench with the blowtorch with a mischievous smile on his face. Prentiss watched the CIA agent with a confused look on her face. She was still groggy after waking up a few minutes prior, but was still alert enough to sense the danger from Jackson. On the other hand, Hotch glared at Jackson, not giving him that satisfaction of seeing fear on his face. 

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Hotch asked calmly. _Keep him as calm as possible for as long as possible, _he thought._  
><em>"Have a little fun before I kill the both of you," Jackson replied. He took a step towards them, causing Prentiss to flinch.  
>"And add murder to the list of the crimes you will be going down for? Overachiever," Prentiss blurted out, earning a nudge from Hotch. Hotch turned his attention back to Jackson and replied, "Killing us won't get you anywhere."<em> -He's hesitant; I can see it in his eyes. This is all for show.<em>

"I know, but it'll be fun. I think the little lady should go first." Jackson bent down next to Prentiss, who was focusing on Jackson's face instead of the wrench. He with a toothy grin which caused Prentiss to think_- Bring it; I dare you._  
>Suddenly, Jackson jammed the wrench into Prentiss thigh, causing her to whimper out in pain. Hotch whipped his head back and yelled," Leave her alone!"<p>

Jackson retailed by pulling the wrench out of Prentiss' thigh and slashing it across Hotch's face. He then pointed at Hotch and growled," You say another word and I will kill her right now." 

Hotch bit his lip in anger, but kept quiet. Jackson smiled at him, " Such a concern for an employee. I'm impressed."  
>Prentiss let out a gasp in pain, increasing Hotch's anger towards Jackson. He was never one to take a taunt, but then again, it was an unusual week. While trying to deal with the pain, Prentiss began to feel the tension rising in Hotch's body. She thought, <em>Hotch; don't fall for it. Just ignore him.<em>  
>"Go to hell," Hotch growled. A minute of silence passed before Jackson quickly glanced between the two agents.<br>"Change of plans," Jackson answered coolly. He slid over towards Hotch and before the FBI agent could realize it, Jackson stabbed him in the shoulder.

**Caloocan City, Philippines  
><strong>Garcia screamed the moment she saw Jackson stab Hotch. Next to her, Reid was staring at the computer quietly in disbelief. Both were in such a daze that they did not hear JJ's repeated calls for them through the speaker phone.  
>"Penelope!" Garcia finally heard after a third call. "Huh?" she gasped and turned her attention back to the phone.<br>"You-you guys need to go now," Garcia stammered," Jackson just stabbed both Emily and Hotch. Oh God!"  
>"Baby girl! I need you to focus!" Morgan exclaimed through the phone. "Get us inside that building. Reid, keep trying to get in touch with someone-I don't care if it's the Quantico police station! Try and get someone!"<br>"Ok…ok, give me a second. Give me a second…" Garcia stated as she pulled up blueprints of the building and the city, " Guys, I found something. During World War II, some of the sewers connect to major buildings as an escape route during bomb raids and attacks. There is a sewer that is like two feet away where you guys are that connects to the army building. It should bring you to the room across from the basement room where Hotch and Emily were in."

"That should allow us to come in without being shot at. Ok, try to get rescue down here as soon as possible. We are going in."

"Ok, be safe my fighters for justice. I want all four of my people back here tonight."

"Will do, baby girl," Morgan stated before hanging up. He put his phone in his pocket and nervously looked at JJ. She swallowed and said, " Are you ready?"

Morgan reloaded his gun and said, " Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 8

**Manila, Philippines**

Outside the Army building, Morgan knelt down near a sewer and lifted off the cover. JJ aimed her gun towards the military building, keeping watch for Jackson or Goldstein. Morgan pushed the lid to the side and whispered, "JJ. You go first."

JJ jumped in and landed in sewer water, causing a large splash. She took a few steps forward, giving Morgan room to jump down. Both agents then began a long trek down the small sewer tunnel. Besides sloshing through sewage water, the tunnel was very cramped and stunk immensely. JJ sadly walked through the tunnel, noting to throw away the $70 black heels that she was wearing after the ordeal was over.

Morgan led the way, praying they would be able to find Prentiss and Hotch in time. He slipped on an earpiece and dialed Garcia as they walked.

"Hey hot stuff, how are our two guys doing?" he stated.

"So far, Jackson is just talking to them."

"Ok. Anything on Rossi?"

"Yeah, he just came out of surgery. The nurses will alert us when he wakes up. Reid is speaking a military official at the Pentagon as we speak."

"Ok. Is Goldstein still in the basement?"

"No; he's awake and just walked up the stairs to the first floor. He still has handcuffs on so he should be an easy take down. My sweet devilish knight, you and JJ need to hurry. "

**Fourth Floor- Army Base Building**

Back inside, Prentiss struggled to stay conscious as she continued to bleed out from her thigh. She could barely hear what Jackson and Indigo were saying but could only pick up, ""… the Marines have split up into twelve teams and are heading towards the south of town…" _That's what she was doing when she talking on the phone- feeding the terrorist group Intel. _

Prentiss leaned back and whispered, "Hotch?" He let out a groan and mumbled, "Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah, I'm alright," Prentiss whispered hurriedly.<p>

"Are you ok?" Hotch suddenly repeated. His labored breathing was beginning to worry her greatly. _We need to get out of here."_I need- to know- if...if you are...ok," Hotch mumbled. "I need to know- I need to know-"  
><em>Come on, stay with<em>_ me Hotch. Don't leave me… _"I'm ok. My…my," a wave of dizziness passed through Prentiss as a shot of pain suddenly hit her leg. The blood now covered her entire pants leg and was now sipping onto the floor. "My leg hurts like hell….Hotch, stay with me." Prentiss let out a gasp of air as the pain in her leg started to burn as if it were on fire. She blinked and turned her head, only to see Indigo watching her and Hotch with a smug expression.

"I see our guests aren't doing so well!" Indigo suddenly said slyly. She walked over and smiled at the two injured FBI agents. "I'm sorry….he has a habit of getting rowdy."

Prentiss swallowed and gave Indigo a dirty look. "Why did you do it?" she spat and Indigo, "How could you betray your country?"

"All I did was pick the winning side," Indigo answered. She bent down next to Prentiss and grabbed her thigh, right where she had been stabbed. Once Prentiss gasped and whimpered in pain, she continued. "Agent Prentiss, meeting this group, _these great men_, was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I met them after my jet went down in Manila and they showed me how the hypocrisy of the country, the government, and especially the CIA, who all needed to be punished. "

Hotch mumbled, "For what? Each of…the attacks had a message- what did the CIA do?"

"Do you remember the attacks in the southern Philippines from last year?"

"Bombing…..on a school….two hundred seventy….four kids died."

"Yeah- it's funny; the CIA claimed that it was The Revolutionaries- the great communist group on the rise in southern Asia. That was a goddamn lie! The CIA had received information that said that the group had a stash of weapons and Intel hidden in an elementary school. They determined that it wasn't smart to empty the school before completing a raid. So they did the raid- a squad of Marines went in and some got a little trigger happy and…you get the picture. The CIA covers this by allowing the blame to be put on someone else for their stupid, irrational decisions! And this wasn't the first time- the bombings in the northern Iran twelve years ago, the bombings in southern Somalia and Fiji twenty years ago!"

Prentiss sighed, "There's no evidence of that!"

Indigo pressed down on Prentiss' wound. "You're just like them- covering up the truth! I should just put a bullet right between your eyes right now for saying that!"

Hotch yelled back to Indigo, "Indigo- why Manila? Why retaliate with bombings? "

"Karma, I guess. I mean I gave them the information of where to bomb- you need someone to give you Intel on the Marines and the best places to bomb if you want this to hurt. But on the bright side, these attacks will destroy the country's trust in their own government system. Nothing will make the public hate the CIA faster than the death of seven innocent FBI agents who shouldn't have been there in the first place. Especially with the death of a working mother and a widowed father."

"You bastard!" exclaimed Prentiss. Indigo smiled at her comment and pulled out her pistol. "The fact that Agent Rossi did not get a bullet right between the eyes was just a case of bad luck," Indigo stated. She took a few steps back as she loaded the gun. "However; you two and your two comrades outside will be killed. Now," she pointed her pistol at a spot between the agents, "Who wants to die first?"

**First Floor**

"Baby girl, we made it to the building," Morgan replied as they reached a small ladder at the end of the tunnel. Morgan started up the ladder and within a few seconds came across a vent cover. He pushed it out and climbed out of the vent, landing on the basement room floor. As JJ climbed up the ladder, Morgan slowly stood up in the dark room with his weapon ready.

"Clear," he whispered to the blonde agent, who stood up and brushed off her pants after climbing through the vent. She nodded and crept towards the door with Morgan watching the back for any intruders.

After making it to the first floor, Morgan and JJ walked past the main entrance desk and turned into a hallway that led to a stairwell. There, they instantly spotted Goldstein. He was walking and fidgeting with the sliver handcuffs that chained his arms behind his back. He was so distracted by the handcuffs; he did not see JJ and Morgan approaching him with their guns drawn.

Morgan came within ten feet of Goldstein and exclaimed, "Freeze!"

The CIA agent stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. JJ aimed her gun at a spot on his chest and commanded, "Don't move."

Goldstein retaliated by lunging forward, which caused both JJ and Morgan to fire two shots into the agent. The man instantly hit the floor, allowing the sound of gunshots to echo through the building. _That's one, _JJ thought before Morgan suddenly heard through the earpiece, "JJ, they heard you from upstairs. Jackson and Indigo just took off!"

Morgan and JJ immediately began sprinting up the stairs. Morgan exclaimed, "What about Hotch and Prentiss, baby girl?"

"I can still see them! They just left them there. You guys, they are sprinting down the hallway away towards the other side of the building. Hurry!"

"Penelope, we're going! We're going!" JJ exclaimed. Once they reached the fourth floor, she exclaimed, "Derek, you try and catch them! I'll get Hotch and Emily!" Morgan nodded and took off down the hallway. JJ entered the room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Hotch and Prentiss. After spotting the keys on a desk, JJ picked them up and started to unlock her team mates. Once freed, Hotch took a breath and immediately put a hand to his wound. He pushed himself up using the wall for support and asked, "JJ, where's Morgan?"

"He went after Indigo and Jackson. We shot Goldstein-"

"Yeah, we heard it from up here," Hotch stated. He staggered into to the hallway and found Morgan walking towards him with a scowl on his face. "They're gone," he growled, "Garcia only saw them take off down the hallway. I think they used the roof and the balcony to escape."

"This is turning into a complete nightmare,"JJ said, "Landers is dead-"

Prentiss and Hotch wiped their heads in JJ's direction. "He's dead?" asked Hotch.

Morgan spoke up, "Indigo shot him during a shootout with her outside." It still had left him a little shaken. Despite all the issues they had with Indigo and her agents, it was still a tough loss to lose one of their own.

Prentiss limped over to the group and fell onto her butt. "Call Garcia for help," she asked.

JJ pulled out her phone and immediately speed dialed Garcia.

"Are you safe?" Garcia asked before JJ could say anything.

"Not yet, Penn. We need you to call anyone for help. Hotch and Prentiss are bleeding pretty badly and need medical attention. Also, see if you can alert the military that Indigo and Jackson escaped. Both escaped about five minutes ago."

"Ok, JJ I am already way ahead of you. I'm sending out their mug shots to every military system I can get my hands on. Also, Reid was able to get in touch with the Pentagon and they just sent out a helicopter from here to get you guys."

"Thanks, Penn. We will stay right where we are…..which you can already see," JJ said. She glanced up at the red dot emitting from the small camera light on the ceiling.

"Yep- I am the Seer of all, remember? I'll keep eyes on you guys till the military gets there."

"Thank you. How's Rossi?"

"He's fine and just woke up, but my people are in a dangerous city, injured and alone. You guys kina take priority right now. Be safe, ok?"

"We will. Bye, Penelope." JJ hung up and looked to her team mates. Prentiss' leg suddenly gave out causing her to fall to the ground. She narrowed her eyes in frustration and said, "Now what? "

"We need to first get medical help then tell Strauss what we all heard and know about Indigo. We can create a profile once we are safe," Hotch answered.

"Besides telling you guys that she's the traitor, did she mention anything else to you guys?" JJ asked as the faint sound of helicopter blades filled the hallway.

"Um…..she said why she did it but never said the group's name," Prentiss answered.

Morgan took off his sunglasses and said, "I've never heard of them."

"None of us have," Prentiss answered. She could begin to hear footsteps come from the stairs. Within a few minutes, four EMTs with two stretchers and solider emerged from the stairwell.

"Are you Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Jareau, and Morgan?" he asked. Morgan nodded and gave the man a thumbs up. As the EMTs began to work on Prentiss and Hotch, Morgan and the U.S solider turned to each other as Morgan exclaimed, "Thanks! It's about time you guys got here!"

The solider smiled and joked, "Yeah, sorry about that! We had to pull over and grab donuts and coffee on the way." Morgan laughed as he patted the solider on his back. Within five minutes, the EMTs carried out Prentiss and Hotch with JJ, Morgan and the solider walking behind them.

Once on the helicopter, Morgan sat towards the front of the helicopter and let out a big sigh of relief. He felt the helicopter slowly ascend into the air and fly towards the horizon.

Two hundred meters away, Indigo watched the helicopter fly away from the city. She turned to glare at Jackson, causing him to shutter away in fear. She turned her attention to the now speckle of the helicopter. The agents were not supposed to be found for hours. Indigo was not nervous though; she had dealt with problems like this and had dealt with it.

She was going to find all seven members of the team.

And kill every one of them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Caloocan City, Philippines**

"Mmhmmm," Garcia heard from Rossi as she sat next to his bed at the hospital. It had been twelve hours since the rest of the team had been rescued from Manila. Prentiss was asleep, but recovering in a room down the hall with Reid and JJ sitting by her bedside. Hotch was recovering from his injury as well, but once he had awoken from a well needed surgery for his shoulder, he immediately started a preliminary profile of Jackson and Indigo with Morgan. She wanted both men to rest, but let it go on account of their safe return.  
>"Ugghhh," Rossi moaned from his bed. He opened his eyes and mumbled," What happened?"<br>"You were shot, sir. You were shot at a crime scene about almost a day ago."  
>Rossi's eyes widened in shock. "What?"<br>"Yes, sir. You had Reid and I really really worried." she walked over to his bedside," I'm glad you're ok, sir."  
>"Thank you, Garcia." Rossi licked his lips, embracing the huge thirst he suddenly had. He extended his good hand towards the glass jug; Garcia immediately picked up what he was doing, picked up the water jug, and poured him a glass of water. <p>

"Where is everyone else?" Rossi asked as Garcia handed him the glass. He winced when he tried to sit up and caused the bandage around his shoulder to slide slightly, creating a small burn on his skin.  
>"Well- after we left on the helicopter, Emily and Hotch were taken hostage by Indigo and Jackson and were both stabbed," Garcia let out a whimper and suddenly broke into tears, "and that horrible woman tried to kill Morgan and JJ and now she and Jackson got away and I'm pretty sure they're going to come back and try and kill us all and-"<br>"Garcia! Slow down!" Rossi exclaimed. "It's okay!"

Garcia swallowed as her hand started shaking, "No, it is not okay, sir! It's been a really rough couple of days and I thought half of you guys died and I-I"

"Penelope!" Rossi sat up and grabbed her hand. "I'm ok. Where is Hotch?"

"He's in a room down the hall-sir, what are you doing?" Garcia said as Rossi pushed off his bed sheets. He slid out of bed and said, "Indigo hasn't been caught, right? I'm not just going to sit around while she roams free," he walked over to the door and turned to Garcia, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

In Hotch's room, Morgan was looking through a stack of photos of Indigo and Jackson as Hotch was on the phone with a Marine commander.

"Yes, sir. As soon as possible would be good," Hotch answered while he struggled to hold his the phone up with his good hand. His other arm was wrapped in bandages from the stab wound.

Morgan suddenly glanced down to his phone and whispered, "Reid just sent me a text saying that Prentiss is up. I'm going to go check on her." Hotch nodded and turned his attention back to the phone.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."Hotch shut off his phone and looked up to see Rossi.

"Hey," Rossi muttered, "You look like crap."

Hotch dropped the phone on the bed in front of him and said, "That feeling is mutual."

"Yeah- Garcia said that Indigo is the unsub?"

"Yeah, she is. She got away from us- Goldstein is dead and Jackson is with her."

"Hmm, I missed a lot," Rossi chuckled as he approached the bed, "So now what?"

"Well, one of the commanders stated that he would fly us all back to Quantico once we are all well. "

"Aaron, I was picked up by a three rouge agents with no explanation of why, flown 8,000 miles, and was shot all in 48 hours. I want to go home."

Hotch smiled and said, "Ok, I'll call the commander."

Within a few hours, the entire team was sitting in a military jet flying across the South China Sea. After an hour conversation with the commander, Hotch was able to get them a flight straight, as long as there was a medical personnel on board to monitor them during the flight. Morgan and Reid were playing a game of chess, Rossi was looking through files that Garcia had pulled up about Indigo, Garcia was playing a game on her laptop and Prentiss and JJ were both reading books. Hotch was in the middle of a phone call with Section Chief Strauss.

"Ok, yes ma 'am," he finished before hanging up. His eyes narrowed in annoyance which caught Rossi's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked when Hotch sat down next to him.

"Strauss is under the assumption that she's not at fault for what Indigo did to us. Also, she's handing the investigation over to the CIA. "

Morgan looked up in shock. "What?She's just going to hand it over to them like that?"

"Yes. It's their agent-their problem."

Reid moved a chess piece and muttered, "Checkmate," which caused Morgan to turn his attention back to the chess board. Ignoring his colleague's confused expression, he looked to Hotch and asked, "Did you tell her what we know about Indigo?"

"Yes, but she said she would only read a report of what we know when we get back and that's at least another twenty hours. Indigo could be anywhere around the planet by then."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's put together all the information that we know about Indigo. Garcia?"

The technical analyst looked up from her game and answered, "Yes, sir?"

"How fast can you type a report?"

"Um, it depends. Do you want it at Reid reading something speed or normal fast?"

Morgan laughed and said, "Baby girl, I thought you were a typing goddess."

Garcia pulled her laptop into her lap and said, "No, I said I was the goddess of technology. I can type fast, but not at 20,000 words a minute Reid Warp speed."

Hotch jumped in, "We don't need anything official; just something where we can put all of our notes on this woman together."

"Give me a sec….ok, I'm ready," Garcia piped.

"Ok, what do we know about Indigo? We need get an idea of where she would possibly run to. Also, Garcia can you look for any group that would have issues against the CIA -any individuals or groups that have spoken out against any major CIA activity overseas."

"Ok, I'll go first," Prentiss stated, "She has no remorse about the bombings. She acted like it was nothing. We also know that she's obsessed with getting a vendetta against the CIA. Do we know any groups with the same agenda?"

"Checking," Garcia answered.  
>Rossi snapped his fingers," Oh, when we were on the helicopter- Reid, what did Garcia pull up on Indigo?"<p>

"Indigo went down in a plane crash over the Philippines and disappeared for 6 months. She appeared in a small town a completely changed woman."

"Was she captured- maybe she was caught by those who are orchestrating these attacks and she was convinced of their ideals?"

"I got something," interrupted Garcia, "There is a rising multinational group named….._From the Truth with Blood_ in Filipino. These guys are only brand new- about a year by the looks of it and have ties to Al Qaeda-"

"I thought the CIA looked up any possible groups that could be involved?" asked Morgan.

"They did, but because Indigo was on the task force, she was probably able to push them under the rug ,"Rossi added," Garcia, can you pull up any more info on them?" 

"Yes- they started in the Middle East and spread like wildfire. They are now prominent in the Middle East, Russia, Asia, and a few countries in South America. Their main motto is against US intervention. These people want the US out of any country- militaristically, economically, and even some people would want to get US natives out of foreign countries. According to the CIA database which I so secretly hacked, Eli Grahab is a member fighting for the expulsion of all US natives from Vietnam and Thailand. " 

"What made them choose Manila?"

"Convenience? If they are expanding, the Philippines is only 1000 miles from Ho Chi Minh in Vietnam," Reid added.

"Also, Grahab," Garcia said, "was apparently in the Philippines at the same time that Indigo's plane went down. Do you think they might have crossed paths?" 

"Probably- anything else?" Hotch asked.

"This is all I could get mid flight," Garcia answered," sir, I can get more information when we land and I can get back to my babies back at the office."

"Ok- what we have is a start. Good job, Garcia."

**Quantico, Virginia-24 Hours Later**

Erin Strauss stood over her desk as she placed her work files into her bag. Besides a difficult conversation with the CIA director, her morning had gone quite well. The CIA was apologetic in the actions regarding Indigo and promised retribution. On the other hand, she was going to have to find a way from keeping Agents Hotchner and Rossi from using it against her and going to the FBI director.

_Knock, knock._ She looked over to her office door and commanded, "Come in." Rossi entered the room with a scowl on his face while Hotch walked in behind him angrily. She was shocked to see them in the condition that they were; Indigo had promised no physical harm would be done to the team.

"Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner. How are you both feeling?" she asked gently. Neither Hotch nor Rossi bought her condescendingly nice tone.

"Erin, when Indigo asked you that she wanted us to work with her, did she mention how she planned on getting us to come to you?" Rossi asked.

"Actually, yes. She told me that she had a unique way of working with her team mates. Agent Indigo assured me that none of you would get hurt, but based on how you two look I can see that she failed on that."

"I will be taking this to the FBI director," Hotch stated. Strauss widened her eyes as she attempted to find a way out of that. Before she could answer, Hotch growled, "And you gave the CIA the investigation?"

"Yes-"

"Knowing that one of their agents is responsible for the deaths of dozens of people and injuring three federal agents?"

_This is getting out of control_ "Agent Hotchner!" she exclaimed, "I understand that you and your team are very upset on what happened, but remember I am the Section Chief. I apologize for what happened, but do not think that I would hand over this investigation without rashly thinking it through." She received a dark glare from Hotch and Rossi.

Strauss continued, "I will report the incident to the FBI director as soon as we are done with this conversation. Do you have the profile about Indigo?"

"Yes, Hotch answered as he placed the file he had in his hand on to the table. Strauss quickly grabbed it and said, "I will pass this on to the military and the CIA so they can find her. You are both dismissed." She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked briskly out of the office. Rossi turned to Hotch and asked, "Now what?"

The Unit Chief shifted his weight from one foot to the next and said, "This is now an international dispute and belongs to the CIA. I guess we have no choice, but to wait and see if they can catch her. "


	11. Chapter 10

**4 months later- FBI office**

"Where's Reid?" asked Morgan as he knocked on Garcia's bunker door. Next to him, Prentiss shrugged and said, "I have no idea. He's usually ahead of the both of us on Monday mornings."

"Hmm..Did he say anything like something was wrong yesterday?" Morgan knocked on the door again and turned back to Prentiss.

"No- my guess is as good as yours, Derek." Morgan's eyes narrowed in confusion as he knocked on the door again. He muttered, "Where is she?"

"I don't know- call her," Prentiss asked. As Morgan pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia's number, Prentiss glanced over to one of the conference rooms where she could see the TV playing through the window. She could not hear anything from it, but could faintly make out the headline _"Manila suspect released."_

-_That's the third one_, she thought, _where is that woman?_ Within the last four months, the CIA had not gotten any closer to catching Indigo or Jackson. The attacks continued in Manila for another month until ally troops from the Japan and China were sent to help restore order. Member Eli Grahab was put on Interpol's wanted person list four days after the team returned home. The rest of the terrorist group along with Grahab, all went into hiding within a few days of the team's return. In the meanwhile, the team had moved on- Rossi, Hotch, and Prentiss had healed and everyone went back to work.

"…Baby girl, if you get this call me as soon as you can," she heard before Morgan hung up. He gave her a worried look, "she didn't pick up. Emily, I'm a little worried. "

She crossed her arms and replied, " I'm sure she just overslept. Since we don't have any cases right now, we can swing by their houses and see if anything's wrong. I'll get Garcia and you check on Reid. "

He sighed and answered, "Ok."

**Reid's apartment**

"Hey, kid!" Morgan called out as he knocked on Reid's door. While waiting for a response, he dialed Reid's number and put the phone to his ear.

_This is weird. Come on, Reid. Pick up, Pick up._ He knocked again. "Reid?"

_This is-something's wrong_. He slipped his phone and his pocket and put his hand on the door knob. _Don't be unlocked; don't be unlocked_. Morgan turned the knob slightly, hearing it unlock. The door gently slid open, revealing a cluttered living room. Books were pilled near the doorway and by the couch, where a few case files and boxes were placed. Morgan scanned the room, expecting to see the young agent walk in from the kitchen or the bedroom.

His eyes stopped at the sight of Reid's spilled bag at the feet of the couch. Morgan's hands instantly went to his gun and drew his gun out slowly. He took a step forward and saw Reid's hand. The agent took another step slowly and found Reid lying unconscious behind the couch.

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed and ran over to his team mate's side. He shook Reid's shoulders and thought, _Crap, come on Reid. Who would-_

Before he could finish his thought, he felt himself being thrown onto the floor. It was Jackson, who then punched Morgan in the face. Morgan retaliated by slamming Jackson into the couch twice. He tried to reach for his gun, which was now lying at Reid's feet, but Jackson got another punch into Morgan's jaw. The FBI agent fell on his side as Jackson struggled to get to his feet with a triumph smile. Morgan then rammed his body into Jackson's legs, causing him to topple over the couch.

Morgan was so focused on Jackson that he did not see the shadow emerge from the hallway. The shadow was Indigo, holding a shock stick in one hand. Morgan spit out blood and turned around in time to see Indigo slam the shock stick into his shoulder.

The FBI agent felt an excruciating pain enter his body and lost consciousness.

**FBI Office**

Hotch walked across the ramp towards Rossi's office with his mind running rampant. Garcia and Reid's unexplained absence worried him along with the CIA's inability to catch Indigo and Jackson. Every day for the last four months, he expected to her to show up at his or a team member's home, ready for revenge.

_Buzz_. He stopped when he felt his cell phone vibrate and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hotch?" answered Prentiss, "Garcia isn't here. Her car is here and the door is unlocked. I called her boyfriend and he said that he's been trying to talk to her all morning. Do you want me to call DC Metro?"

"Yes. Tell them we would likely to be involved as much as possible. I'll call Morgan."

"Ok-"

"Prentiss, call them and then I want you back here-ASAP. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Hotch hung up and immediately dialed Morgan's number. By that time, Rossi had noticed Hotch's expression and demeanor and had stepped out of his office.

"Aaron?" he asked, approaching the Unit Chief. Hotch put up a hand just as he heard,

"Hello, Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, Indigo."


	12. Chapter 11

"Where are my people?" Hotch barked into the phone. Indigo responded with a heckle that made Hotch's blood boil.

"Agent Morgan, Miss Garcia, and Agent Reid aren't available right now, please hold."

"Indigo!" Rossi instantly looked around the desks for any writing utensil and a pad. He found one on Reid's desk and ran back to Hotch's side.

Back on the phone, Indigo said, "Agent Hotchner, what's the problem? Don't like when your past comes back and bites you in the ass?"

"We did nothing wrong, now I ask again; where are my people?"

Indigo ignored his question. "You and your team screwed up a lot of things for me, you know that?"

"Again, we didn't do anything. You were the one that was killing innocent people," Hotch answered. He watched Rossi write 'Calling Trace' on the notepad and pull out his cell phone. _I need to keep her talking for as long as possible_, Hotch that as he repeated his earlier question, "Where are my people?"

"Don't worry, they're safe for now. In the meantime, you and I need to have a talk."

"I'm listening."

"I tried to bring justice to a cause and you ruined it!"  
>"The moment you started putting innocent lives at stake including our own, you ruined it."<br>"That's crap and you know it, Agent Hotchner." Hotch heard a whimper in the background, which he presumed to be Garcia.  
>"How about we find a calm, rational way to settle this? I can-"<br>"Don't pull the crap with me! I'm not one of your unsubs! Plus, that's not what I want."  
>"What do you want?"<p>

In the meantime, Rossi was deep in conversation with Trace. "Do you have the trace yet? Ok, give me the GPS coordinates." He scribbled them down onto his pad and hung up the phone. He started to dial Prentiss' number, but stopped when he saw her rush into the bullpen.

She ran up to Rossi and said, "D.C Metro is at Reid and Garcia's apartment. JJ went to go get Henry and Jack from school. Wait- what's going on?" Hotch was now pacing on the walkway, his tension showing in his expression.

"Indigo answered Morgan's cell. I called Trace and they tracked the call to a location fifteen minutes away from here."

"Has anyone contacted Strauss?"

"No, I'll do that right now," Rossi dialed the Section Chief's number, which allowed Prentiss to step back to her desk. She pulled out a small file from the bottom desk drawer; a copy of the BAU's file on Indigo. She had always kept a copy of the file; she wanted to be prepared for when the next time she would cross paths with that woman.

She glanced up to see Rossi mutter, "Yes, ma am," into the phone then hang up. Almost simultaneously, Hotch ended his call and walked over to Prentiss and Rossi.  
>"She gave me an address and wants us there in 1 hour. Rossi, call SWAT and have them meet us at this address, " he handed the scrap of paper to Rossi, " We don't know if she has any more men there to help her, so have them meet quietly. We don't want to upset her."<p>

Hotch felt his cell phone ring and he answered it. It was JJ, who said, "Henry and Jack are at the daycare downstairs. I'm on the elevator- Hotch, what's going on? Prentiss just told me that I needed to get the kids out of school and get Will and your sister in law to a safe place."

"I'll explain on the way," he answered and walked towards the elevators. JJ soon stepped off and exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Indigo is back," Prentiss said. She pushed the elevator button. "They have Morgan, Reid, and Garcia."

"Oh God-"

Rossi approached them and said, "SWAT's on its way. Aaron, do you have a plan for this?"

"We'll figure one out on the way. We know Indigo and Jackson; let's review what we know on the way there."

**On the road: 12 miles outside of Quantico, Virginia**

"How are we doing on time, JJ?" Hotch asked as he drove the SUV down the highway towards the meeting location. It was a large warehouse located on an abandoned highway strip; the team was five minutes away and could see the warehouse on the horizon.

"We have 40 minutes, Hotch," JJ said as she slipped on her Kevlar vest. Next to her, Prentiss slipped on her earpiece and strapped on an ankle holster that contained a small pistol. Like the rest of the team, she wanted to be prepared for anything- JJ was wearing a belt that allowed her to carry a shock prod, just in case it was needed.

"Did SWAT say anything about how they wanted to do this?" Hotch asked Rossi. He turned the SUV to the right on to grass and continued driving towards a small group of buildings across from the warehouse, where the SWAT team was waiting.

"They want to do a raid, but that's not going to work. Even when Morgan and JJ raided the army base, we still lost her. Prentiss, we were lucky that she didn't react inappropriately and kill us. "

"Whatever we do, we have to be careful," Rossi said, "This could be her last stand. She has to be unstable- it's been 4 months; she's probably been penting up anger against us since we last met." 

JJ asked, " Hotch, she only said that she wanted to talk? No other demands?"  
>"Yes- she then gave me the address and hung up." Hotch pulled the SUV to a stop in front of a large SWAT truck. He stepped out of the car and walked to who he recognized as SWAT leader James Walker. <p>

"Agents," Walker greeted. He directed the four agents over to a large white table where four other SWAT members stood. Walker pointed to a map," We have 35 minutes until the meeting time. There are four floors in the warehouse; each with four windows on each side. I got snipers on every window- one got a view of six armed gun men on the third floor, which is where we think your agents are. I do have some bad news though."  
>Hotch's eyes widened in concern." Bad news?"<br>"Another sniper was able to get a better view of the third floor and he found that -" Walker swallowed and was cut off by Prentiss, who asked, " What?"  
>"Indigo rigged the third floor with explosives."<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

"What do you mean she rigged the third floor with explosives?" Prentiss exclaimed. JJ quickly glanced between Hotch and Walker with a nervous expression.

"She rigged it to go off. We believe it's with a trigger of some sort- she probably has it," Walker answered.

"Then what do we do?" asked Hotch.

"I can get guys on the roof to storm the building through the windows on the second and third floor. My best can be in a helicopter and in the building in 3 minutes top.

"What about the rest of us?"

"I can see you guys are fully prepared," Walker said, looking at JJ's belt, "Agent Rossi said over the phone that she only wanted to speak to you, Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes; she said her and I had unfinished business."

"Alright, here's what we'll do. It seems like she planned on taking the building down with both you and her men down with her. If we can get the third floor cleared out without her knowing, we should be ok."

"That's going to be near impossible if she's got men on that floor," JJ stated.

"How about we do this: Agent Hotchner goes in with me- we can see if she has some form of device of sorts and we can give off of signal for my boys to storm. I'll stand by the door while he enters the first floor alone. The rest of you can either enter the bottom floor when we give the signal to go or come off the helicopter with my boys."

Hotch looked over to his team mates, who were exchanging looks of who should go. JJ straightened up suddenly and said, "I'll start from the ground," she turned to Rossi and Prentiss and said, "Do you guys want to start from the roof?"

Rossi smirked, "I'm a little old, but I can give it a go." Prentiss smiled and said, "I'm in."

"Ok," Walker said confidently, "Let's do this."

**20 minutes later**

Indigo slowly paced across the room, swinging a small remote device from her fingers. Next to her, terrorist leader Eli Grahab stood, watching the door patiently.

"They'll come don't worry," she reminded him.

"They'll?"

"Agent Hotchner won't come without the rest of his posse, especially after I had taken three of their own. "

"Ah, so you can take them all down…."

"And finally get rid of this team- they've been a pain in the ass for almost 5 months now- getting congratulations from the President for surviving, being all over the news- I should be on the news for all of the great things that I have done!"

"And you will," Grahab added gently. Suddenly, the door of the warehouse creaked open and Hotch entered quietly with his gun drawn. He stepped into the shadows that coated the walls until he spotted Indigo.

"Agent Hotchner "Indigo called, taking a step away from Grahab. "You came alone."  
>"You said you wanted to meet me here to talk, so let's talk."<br>"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...I'd be careful if I were you with the attitude. See you piss me off- I click this device and we all go boom."

"," Hotch growled.

On the roof of the building, Prentiss glanced over the edge and muttered, "I'm surprised that she didn't hear us."

Rossi placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's a good thing. The quieter we are, the better this will turn out." Behind him, a SWAT member walked up with two grappling hooks.

"You two will go down after my team does. To unclip, just press and release. Ok?" He walked over to the edge where 2 lines of members were clipped onto a rope, ready to go.

"You sure you want to do this?" Prentiss asked Rossi as they both attached themselves to the rope.

"Emily, I'm old, but I'm not that old," Rossi answered, "I v'e done this before."

"Well, I haven't," the brunette answered.

"Well, I'll be there to help you. Alright?"

"Ok."

Outside next to the entrance door, JJ stood behind Walker, who was kneeling with a sniper rifle in his hand. He was hidden from Indigo and Grahab's view as he aimed the rifle towards Indigo's hand where the remote was.

"Ready?" JJ whispered quietly. Walker nodded and focused on his shot. JJ looked up to the roof where she could see 7 SWAT guys ready to go.

Back inside, Hotch glared at Indigo as she said, "Well, I actually didn't really want to talk, Agent Hotchner. I wanted to see the look on you and your team's eyes as I blew us all to hell. Oh well," she sighed and smiled, "Four out of seven will do. I'm sure one of my men can get Agent Rossi and Agent Prentiss and…."

_Come on Walker, take the shot_ Hotch thought. As if the SWAT leader had read his mind, a shot suddenly came and hit Indigo's hand, destroying the device and her hand. Grahab let his guard down to look to Indigo, allowing Hotch to shoot him twice in the chest.

Walker and JJ sprinted in as Indigo pulled out a gun with her good hand and fired a shot , the bullet nicking Hotch in the leg. As he fell, JJ ran up and fired three shots- all hitting Indigo in the chest and neck.

Hotch sat up and caught his breath, suddenly hearing gun fire take place upstairs. JJ reached out a hand and he took it, allowing him to stand with more weight on his good foot. JJ gasped, "We got her."

"It's not over yet. We still need to get our guys upstairs," Hotch answered.


	14. Chapter 13

On the third floor, Prentiss and Rossi both dropped their harnesses and dodged behind two pillars at the sound of gunshots. They had entered through the windows smoothly behind a row of SWAT members- now was time for the fight. There was no sign of Reid, Morgan, and Garcia which worried both agents.

At the center of the room, the SWAT team was advancing quickly through the floor; Walker's original estimation of the amount of men was incorrect- there were fourteen instead of six.

Prentiss stepped out from the pillar and fired two shots, killing a man who was about to shoot a SWAT member. She stepped back behind the pillar; she could see Rossi firing shots in the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she heard the click of a gun from behind her. She turned around slowly and found herself face-to-face with Jackson.

"Back for more?" he taunted. Prentiss glared at him and spat back, "Bring it." Rossi suddenly fired a shot towards Jackson, allowing Prentiss time to knock the gun out of Jackson's hand.

She then flipped Jackson over and attempted to reach for her gun. He grabbed her ankle and yanked the profiler to the floor. She landed with a thump, turned over, and kicked Jackson in the head. He pulled her towards him, which caused Prentiss to head-butt him. Jackson let out a yelp and landed back on his knees, allowing Prentiss time to try and run for her gun.

"You little-" he growled and darted after her. Right before Prentiss was about to reach for her gun, Jackson tackled her , causing both to tumble across the warehouse floor. After a tumble, a gunshot went off, resulting in silence.

On the stairwell between the first and second, Walker crept towards the second floor doorway with Hotch and JJ behind him. He turned to the FBI agents and whispered, "Ready?"

JJ and Hotch nodded and Walker stepped onto the floor, spraying bullets towards Indigo's men. The SWAT leader only made it a few feet in to the room before a bullet from one of Indigo's men stuck him in the neck, killing him instantly.

_Damn it!_ Hotch thought as he limped up to steps and peeked around the doorway. He put his free hand behind him towards JJ, signaling her to get ready to run for it. Once the focus of the shooting moved towards the left side of the floor, Hotch pulled JJ forward and dashed towards a large concrete pillar on the right side of the floor.

"Hotch, we're outnumbered!" JJ yelled to the Unit Chief as she counted five of Indigo's men and just one surviving SWAT member. He was cornered behind a opposing pillar with three of Indigo's men on one side and two on the other. The SWAT member was able to kill two before he was shot dead.

Hotch stepped out behind the pillar and shot down one of Indigo's men in the back. The remaining two turned around and started firing back. Hotch sprinted towards another pillar located five feet away and ducked behind it. The two men fired five shots before quietly walking forward, ready to shoot down their enemies.

"Here kitty, kitty," one of them suddenly taunted. JJ pushed herself against the large pillar and held her gun close to her face, once she realized that he was only a few feet away. Across from her, Hotch eyed the second gunman who was walking towards him. Still out of sight, both FBI agents exchanged looks before both stepped out from behind the pillars and fired towards the gunmen.

Hotch's shot instantly killed the gunman closest to him; however, JJ's bullet narrowly missed the other gunman, allowing him a chance to fire a shot that hit her on the vest, also nicking her shoulder. Before the gunman could fire off another shot, Hotch pulled out his backup weapon and fired two shots into the gunman.

JJ fell onto her back and felt a piercing pain below the clavicle. With her good arm, she unstrapped her vest as Hotch bent down and asked, "Are you ok?"

JJ pulled off the vest and groaned, "Ow…." Hotch helped her to her feet as she muttered, "Thanks for that."

"You sure you ok?" he repeated, causing JJ to smile. She began to cradle her arm and answered, "I'm alright. It's-ouch." Her smile soon disappeared at the worried look on Hotch's face.

"It's quiet upstairs," Hotch stated. He looked up to the ceiling, "It's too quiet upstairs.

_Emily! Rossi! _JJ gave him an alarming look before both ran towards the stairwell that led to the third floor.

Upstairs, Rossi exclaimed "Emily?" after firing two shots into one of Indigo's men. He could only see both Prentiss and Jackson lying still on across from him. Rossi glanced around the pillar he was hiding behind and spotted a man hiding behind a pillar diagonal from where Rossi was. The agent took a breath and stopped out from behind the pillar. The other man stepped out as well to fire, but Rossi fired two bullets that hit the man in the chest. He then dashed to where Prentiss and Jackson laid and pushed the dead CIA agent off of Prentiss.

Jackson rolled over easily and Rossi saw a bullet hole in the man's chest. He turned his attention back to Prentiss, who started coughing.

"Talk to me, Emily," Rossi muttered. The brunette groaned and put a hand to the back of her head. "Oww….I hit my head and the bloody gun jabbed me in the ribs."

"Yeah…don't scary me like that," Rossi said. He helped Prentiss stand to her feet and observed the floor.

"How many did we get?" Prentiss asked, taking a few steps forward. Four SWAT members were standing in the middle of the floor, examining their weapons.

"12 or 14. A little more than what Walker had said."

"He also said Morgan, Penelope, and Reid would be on the floor and where are the explosives?"

Rossi scanned the north end of the floor and spotted a small metal door. "Maybe over there?"

Both agents jogged over to the door and began to hear ticking and squeals that sounded like Garcia. Prentiss put her ear against the door as JJ and Hotch suddenly ran up to them. Hotch put a hand on Rossi's shoulder and asked, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah- are you two ok?" Prentiss said at the sight of the two agents- a trail of blood had gone down Hotch's leg and a small part of blood had appeared on JJ's shoulder.

Hotch pointed to the metal door, "We're ok. The door?"

"Yeah, it sounds like they might be in there," Rossi answered." Let's get it open." Rossi waved over the four agents and looked over to the door. Two SWAT members aimed their guns at the door while two pulled the heavy door forward. Once opened, Prentiss walked towards the doorway and stopped at the sight of what was inside.

The four agents approached the door and Rossi and Prentiss pulled the heavy door towards them, revealing a large room.

"You've got to be kidding," she muttered. At the center room sat Morgan, Garcia, and Reid- all staring back at the team with nervous looks on their face. Surrounding them were four trip wires, each carefully placed to prevent the three from leaving the room. At the back of the room sat a large pile of explosives, all armed and ready to explode.

Reid looked to his teammates at the door and said, "I suppose none of you know how to get us out of this, do you?"


	15. Chapter 14

"Ummm….what?" Prentiss answered, only slightly paying attention to Reid's question. Hotch looked over to three agents, "Are all of you alright?"

Morgan and Reid answered, "Yes," simultaneously, but Garcia exclaimed, "NO! We're in a room full of bombs and-and-and- we're going to die!"  
>"Ok, Mr. Bomb Squad guy, any ideas?" Rossi asked Morgan, who was staring at the wires.<p>

"The wires are set up in a way that we can't get across without triggering one of them. It looks like Indigo set it up that if we trigger any of them, the entire place explodes. If we can disable the main source," he pointed to a small box next to the doorway, "I think we can deactivate all the trip wires allowing us to pass without us being blown up."

"I got it," Hotch replied, kneeling next to the small device, "Morgan, what do I do?"

"OK, I need you to look at the case very carefully- are there any wires or sticky materials attached to the cover?"

Hotch carefully eyed the cover of the device- Prentiss, Rossi, and JJ bent down behind him, serving as backup. "I don't see anything." He raised the device a few inches higher, allowing his team mates to get a good look. After hearing three, "Looks clear," Morgan directed Hotch, "Open it slowly and carefully and tell me what you see."

Hotch pulled the cover open gently, revealing a group of 10 wires- some small, some big."A bunch of wires...three big ones- one blue, one red, and one green."

"OK- let me think…..it's hard when I can't see it."Morgan began to stare at the device, his mind running through his bomb squad training. Across the room, Hotch held the device as careful as possible while trying to ignore the pain coming from his leg.

"You all don't have to stay for this," Hotch said with a grimace. Rossi answered strongly, " We aren't leaving." Prentiss quickly glanced over to JJ, who was holding her arm tightly against her chest and staring at a spot on the floor.

"I got it- Hotch, you're going to have to cut the blue wire," Morgan directed. Hotch nodded and touched the blue wire. "Are you sure of this, Morgan?"

"Yes- even if it's wrong, you tried." Hotch glared at Morgan with wide eyes. "That's not helpful, you know." He glanced down to the blue wire- small yet so significant- that was placed between two fingers. Prentiss and Rossi kneeled down behind him, anxiously holding their breaths.

"Sir, if anything happens, I want you to know that I see you as a father figure," Garcia blurted out with her hands trembling. Morgan turned to her and said, "Nothing is going to happen, Baby girl. I'm sure it's the blue wire."

"Really? Your tone and "even if it's wrong" doesn't help my confidence on the matter, Derek." She gripped his arm tightly and whispered softly, "I don't want to die."

"We aren't going to die," Morgan said as he wrapped his arm around Garcia.

"You know the chances of Morgan getting this wrong and us being blown to bits is actually-"

Morgan gave Reid a dark glare. "Not the time, kid. Really not the time."

Hotch continued to stare at the wire and thought, _Ok, come on Aaron. Just cut it. _The slow shallow breaths from Rossi and Prentiss along with Garcia's whimpers were adding to his nerves. Behind them, JJ leaned against the wall, her hand on her wound and her eyes closed.

_Cut it, _Hotch swallowed and took a breath. He suddenly looked up to his teammates and stammered, "If I get this wrong, I am so sorry. And…although I may not show it, I do care tremendously for all of you."

Prentiss buried her head on to Rossi's shoulder and whispered, "I can't watch." Rossi put a hand on Prentiss' back and nodded. Garcia slipped her other hand into Reid's, giving him a fearful look. Morgan attempted to look calm, but deep down inside he was scared to death.

"Ok, here we go," Hotch whispered. He held the pliers up to the wire and with closed eyes, he cut the blue wire.


	16. Chapter 15

The Unit Chief then quickly opened his eyes and found that he was still in the room with his team. Prentiss took her head off Rossi's shoulder and asked quietly, "We're not dead?"

"No-no…we're fine," Hotch answered with a huge sigh of relief. Rossi let out a nervous chuckle and muttered, "Thank God."

"What about…the wires?" JJ asked with gasp. Morgan kneeled down next to the wires, "We should be ok." He lifted up his foot to step over one, but Reid blurted out, "What do you mean- should be ok?"

Morgan paused with his foot still above one of the trip wires. "What happened? You were fine when there was a chance of being blown up."

"Yeah and again 'we should be ok' isn't helpful, Derek Morgan!" Garcia squealed. Morgan rolled his eyes and placed his foot on the other side of the wire. He bent down and yanked up the second trip wire and showed it to Garcia and Reid. Garcia whimpered and slowly stepped over the wires until she stepped next to Hotch. Rossi put a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry. "We're ok, Penelope. It's over."

Reid quickly walked over to JJ and hugged her. She chuckled and whispered, "I'm alright, Spence. We're all ok." Morgan stepped approached Hotch as Prentiss muttered, "Thank God, this is over."

Morgan eyed Hotch carefully, "It is over, right?"

Hotch glanced back to the bodies of SWAT members and Indigo's men. "I hope so," he answered, "God I hope so."

"_**Uncertainty is the only certainty there is, and knowing how to live with insecurity is the only security".**__**- John Allen Paulos**_

Two Weeks later- January 2012

_Knock, Knock._

Hotch glanced up from his magazine and looked to the apartment door. Jack suddenly sprinted into the room and said, "Daddy, I can get it!"

"Jack!" Hotch exclaimed. He gently lifted his injured leg from the couch and pushed himself up into a standing position. His son had a hand on the doorknob and gave his father an innocent look. "Daddy, you're hurt and I don't want you to get more hurt. I can get the door."

Hotch smiled and said, "I guess, since your birthday was yesterday and you're seven now….you can open it." Jack smiled and turned the doorknob, opening the door and revealing the visitor to be Prentiss. She put a hand on her hip and said, "Jack? You opened the door by yourself?"

"Yep- Daddy said I could." Prentiss laughed and looked over to Hotch, who was giving her a strange look. She stepped into the apartment and said, "I know- you weren't expecting me, but…..I don't feel right being alone tonight, if that's ok."

"No, it's fine. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Prentiss placed her bag on the floor next to the couch, "I guess- maybe not. I just- I don't know."

"I understand- I too feel weird after everything we went through within the last five months."

Prentiss shrugged. "It's not just me- Garcia and Morgan are doing sleepovers every other weekend now," she laughed. "I guess I'm afraid that this isn't the end of it. By killing Indigo, we pissed off a lot of people who aren't likely to let that go."

"Yes, but we still need to learn to move on- if something happens, we will deal with it accordingly." Jack, who was spinning in circles throughout the living room, suddenly looked at Prentiss. "Are you sleeping over, Miss Prentiss?"

"Yes I am, Jack. If it's ok with your father, I was thinking that we can watch a movie and bake cookies."

"Yeah- can we Daddy? Please? Please?" Jack begged. Hotch chuckled and responded, "I guess, but bedtime still stands at 9, buddy."

"Ok- Miss Prentiss? Do you make good cookies? 'Cause, last week Daddy and I was making cookies and he forgot about them and they burned." Prentiss glanced over to Hotch and laughed, "You burned cookies?"

"I was busy," Hotch answered in defense. He limped over to the island and sat down. "I can actually cook very well."

"Really?"

"Actually quite well; at times, better than Dave."

"Wow- does he know this?" Hotch laughed and said, "No- I will never hear the end of it if I tell him that. Nor will I ever hear the end of it from Spencer."

"Like how you said you were better at golf than Rossi?"

"Exactly." Prentiss pulled a bag of cookie mix from her bag and looked to Jack. "Now Jack, are we going to be your assistants?"

"Yes-please. You and Daddy can do all the grown up stuff ."

"I'm honored." Prentiss exchanged another look with Hotch before looking to Jack and saying, "Let's get to work."

**-The End**


End file.
